


Just Desserts

by Beltenebra



Series: YuraBeka BR2 Card [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Yuri Plisetsky's Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have a particular reward when they both win.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - This card was all Ben & Jerry's flavors! Prompt: Bourbon Brown Butter

Yuri loved winning. He loved everything about it - the chill of the ice flying under his blades, the roar of the crowd cheering because he’s fucking amazing, the thrill of defying gravity for six minutes, the weight of the medal on his chest. 

He’s sure he must have done something to celebrate each success before he and Otabek got together but it couldn’t possibly be as awesome as their tradition now. 

“Yura~,” Otabek sing-songed, snapping his fingers trying to get his attention. “Where were you just now?” 

Yuri smiled up from where he was splayed out on their hotel room bed. “Just thinking about how great winning is.” 

Otabek chuckled, “Oh, is that all.” 

“Specifically,” Yuri clarified, “how great it is to be skating with you. And winning. Both of us winning. Because we are awesome.” 

“It can not possibly be denied that we are awesome,” Otabek agreed, leaning down to claim Yuri’s mouth in a brief, hot kiss. “After all, we have these shiny round things to prove it.” 

“Stop being cute, Yuri griped, not quite able to keep the grin off his face. 

“Now, Yura. I was trying to ask you a very serious and important question.” 

“What,” Yuri whined, it couldn’t be as important as more kissing. 

“What do you want for dessert?” 

_Oh yeah_! That was kind of important. After every competition where they both competed and won they celebrated with the most rich, indulgent, decadent dessert they could find. Yuri grabbed the menu Otabek was dangling above his head and scanned it. Brownie sundae - boring, cheesecake? Nah, heavy and rich but not exactly what he wanted. Fruit cup?! Fuck that sideways. Ah, _there_ it was. 

“Milk chocolate genoise layered with praline mousse, topped with bourbon spiked caramelized bananas and spiced beurre noisette gelato.” 

“That’s the one,” Otabek agreed instantly, rolling over to the phone to call for room service. 

“And cocktails? Or champagne or something. Whatever the hell goes with all of that gorgeous sugar,” he added imperiously. Otabek smirked back at him over his shoulder. 

An hour later the dishes and glasses were stacked on the room service cart and Yuri was enjoying the after effects of his well-earned sugar high. He was currently chasing the last taste of caramel in Otabek’s kiss, both their lips still slightly chilled from the final bites of gelato. Otabek moved suddenly, rolling them to press the length of Yuri’s body down into the cushiony mattress. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, pulling him down to kiss. He was one hundred percent ready for a follow up dessert of an entirely different kind.


End file.
